Love Live! Ships Oneshots
by MAC8558
Summary: Just a book containing ships about love live. I do not own love live and it's media. It belongs to their respective owners. Cross posted on wattpad
1. Storm in Lover

Umi's POV

"There's only three days left before the third years' graduate, what should I give to Eli?" I thought because I will miss Eli when she go back to Russia 'wait a second missed? Yeah as a friend I only see Eli as a friend'

"Umi-chan" Honoka called me stopping my train of thought. "Let's go home Kotori is waiting at the front gate."

"Yeah let's go"

As we were about to reach the gate, we saw Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan walking. I felt jealous because of how close they are.

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan are you going home?"

"Not yet Honoka-cchi we will grab a parfait before we go home"

"Oh okay stay safe ehe"

I cannot look at Eli because every time I saw her, my heart cannot stop pounding 'Is this love? No it's not,it's so shameless'

"Take care E-eli-chan and Nozomi-chan" I stuttered a bit saying Eli's name while Nozomi just smirk

The two of them immediately left the school while Honoka and I went to Kotori then the three of us went home. Honoka decided to tease me by opening up the topic earlier

"Umi-chan just stuttered while talking to Eli"

"Eh? Umi-chan is that true?"

"Yes"

I decided to tell them about my feelings for Eli. Suddenly Kotori screamed and told me

"You should confess to Eli-chan before it's too late"

"yeah you should confess to her" Honoka agreed

"The third years are graduating so why bother?" (ouch it hurts)

"You are right Umi-chan they are graduating and this will be the last time that you will see Eli"

I thought about what Honoka said and I unconsciously screamed 'I must confessed"

Eli's POV

"So what do you think of Umi, Eli-cchi?" Nozomi asked

"Umi is a great girl"

"Is that it?" she said while shuffling her tarot cards and pulled out the lovers card

"You know you should confess to her maybe she feels the same way ,time is running and before you know it, we're already graduate."

"I think I should confess to her"

Timeskip graduation

3rd POV

It's been 2 days since Eli and Umi decided to confess to each other but theydon't have the courage to do it until it's graduation day.

"Eli meet me at the rooftop later" Umi said.

"okay" Eli agreed

After their graduation ,Eli went straight to the rooftop and saw Umi

"Ayase Eli, the first time I saw you, you already captured my heart, yourblonde hair, your personality, your everything, I like -no love you so pleasewill you go out with me?"

Eli was happy and at the same time sad because her crush like her back but theycannot see each other very often. She started to burst tears because of joy  
"I love you too, yes I will go out with you"

Just as they are about to kiss, they suddenly heard a noise so they look at thedoor and saw the rest of the µ's members spying them.

"Get a room you two" Nico shouted

"Just kiss already" Maki said at the same time

The two of them awkwardly shared their first kiss in front of µ's

Omake:

After the two finished their kiss somebody sang Storm in Lover

Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no Sutoorii  
Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame  
Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover

Tomaranai sou itte mo ii?  
Me o sorashita hou ga make yo  
Mou tomaranai futari dake no hamabe de kogaretai

Yes, No, Say yes! koi e to kawaru kono atsusa uketomete yo  
Yes, No, Say yes! kotae wa anata no kokoro ga kitto oshiete kureru

Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Toke sou na jounetsu wa anata no sei yo  
Karadajuu de yonda anata o yonda  
Hanasanaide You are my love  
Aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer  
Anata to watashi wa hitotsu no Sutoorii  
Dakara nigecha dame obiecha dame  
Mitsume aeba Storm in Lover


	2. Maki x Rin x Hanayo

Flashback

Maki's POV

Rin, Hanayo and I are having fun playing in the park. Rin is the it and she tag Hanayo-chan they tried to tag me but they failed to catch me because I run faster than them suddenly she trip on a nearby rock so I stopped running and I tried to help her but Rin is quick and she hold me so I cannot escape that's when I was tagged by Pana-chan

"Kayo-chin you did it nya"

"You're not fair Hanayo-chan" I said grimly and prepare to tag her

As I was about to tag Hanayo-chan, my parents suddenly called me and told me to pack my things because I will leave Japan for a scholarship program in United States.

"Maki you have to pack all your things, you are participating in a scholarship program abroad" my father said

I didn't know what to do, suddenly I cried because I will leave my friends I don't want to leave them. I heard a loud shout

"Maki-chan you're leaving us?" Rin asked me

My mouth opened but there are no words that escape. I saw Hanayo-chan crying

"What happened to our promise? Didn't we promise each other that we will not leave each other no matter what happens?" Rin was now crying also

I hugged the both of them and told them "I will return someday please wait for me and don't forget me."

End of flashback

Present time

3rd POV

Maki is now a first year student at Otonokizaka High school. She managed to convince her mother to let her go home. Being a transferee student has a lot of pressures but she is the only transferee student that is relax when she introduced herself.

"Good morning I am Nishikino Maki nice to meet you I'll be in your care"

"Maki-chan?" Hanayo asks quietly that she and Rin can only hear

"Nishkino-san YOU may sit beside Hoshizora-san, Hoshizora-san please raise your hand"

Rin raised her hand and shouted "Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maki-chan"

"Rin?" Maki asked

"Yep and kayo-chin too" Rin smiled

"Hanayo-chan?"

The teacher interrupted them saying "Nishikino-san, Hoshizora-san the two of you may continue your discussion later. For now, let's continue our lesson

The two of them replied "Yes"

TIMESKIP brought to you by Kid Maki

Maki's POV

'It's so good to be back here in Japan'

"Maki-chan come let's eat lunch together" Rin said

"Give me a sec, Rin-chan"

"Okay nya" she replied

"It's ok now, come on"

"Kayo-chin let's go!" she said as she took our hands and ran full speed ahead (yousoro)

We reached the canteen quickly because of Rin-chan. Not that I am happy that we reached it quickly.

"What do you want to order Maki-chan?"

I was surprised when Rin suddenly asked me that question

"To-tomato sandwich" I replied shyly

"Same old Maki-chan nya"

Rin teased me as she told the cashier about our orders

"Why didn't you ask hanayo-chan about her order?"

"I did before I ask you nya"

"Oh there is our order" Hanayo told us

We thanked her then we went to find an empty table. We managed to find a table and started eating.

"Maki-chan we missed you"

"We're glad you're back nya"

After we ate, we returned to our classroom before the bell rings. Luckily we were already in our classroom when it rings signaling the start of our class.

TIMESKIP

It is now the end of our class and Rin said "Kayo-chin, Maki-chan let's go home together" replied "Yes".

The three of us walked and before we reached our home, we passed by the park, where we always play when we were kids.

"You're the it Maki-chan" she said while running

"Rin!" I said while chasing after her

Hanayo-chan is just smiling,watching us from the swing. I decided to make her join us so I tagged her

"Hanayo-chan is the it"

"Maki-chan?" she asked me

"Play with us Pana-chan" I smiled

"Alright Maki-chan" she agreed

We continued to play tag until it's nighttime which we took a sign to go home.

"See you tomorrow Maki-chan"

"Take care Maki-chan nya"

"You too Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan"

After we said that, we went to our own homes to eat dinner and to sleep. The cycle continues every day.

One day I felt my heart just skipped a beat when I'm with Hanayo and Rin. Do I love them more than friends? Is it possible to love two people at the same time? I decided to talk about it with my mom

"Mom what is love?"

"You feel nervous whenever you're with the person you you cannot stop thinking about that person."

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?"

"I don't know sweetie, only you knows the answer just follow your heart"

"Thanks mom"

After I said that, I immediately called RIn and Hanayo to go to the park. I must confess to them right now.

"Rin, Hanayo can the two of you go to the park right now?

Even if they're not sure what to do,the two of them replied "Yes"

The three of us went to the park, this is it

"Rin, Hanayo, the reason I asked the two of you here is because I've fallen in love with you two.I don't know if it is possible to love two people but we will make it possible"

"Maki-chan" Hanayo started

"We accept your confession nya" RIn continued

"Rin, Hanayo will the two of you be my girlfriends?"

"Yes" they replied

'This is the best time of our lives' I thought while Rin and Hanayo kiss both sides of my cheeks

OMAKE:

"Do you know that Maki mention your names whenever she's sleeping?" mom asked

"Mom!" I said embarrassed

'cute' the two of them thought


	3. Nozomi x Nico

Nico's POV  
'Exams are coming up this week I should study now' I thought. Suddenly the door opened revealing Rin and Honoka

"Nico-senpai let's study together" Rin said

"Yeah" Honoka agreed

I think I don't have a choice now, do I? I just accepted their offer and we study our subjects for our exam.

"Waah this is so hard" Honoka complained

"Rin can't do it nya"

I chuckled to myself they cannot do it after all. We heard a knock on the door and we saw the remaining members of muse

"Alright exams are coming up we should study well in order for us to join love live" Umi said

"Yes" we all agreed

We then proceed to study (mostly the baka trio) so we can join love live. Honoka and RIn sighed and complained. Umi saw this and said  
"Kotori and I will help Honoka study while Hanayo and Maki will help Rin"

"How about Nico-senpai?" Kotori asked

"Nico nico nii I'd never fail any class "

We heard the door opened again and Nozomi entered our room saying

"I'll help her"

"You don't mind?" Honoka asked

"I told you I'm not in danger of failing any class..."

I was shocked when Nozomi rubbed my breast

"...Iyaa"

"Keep telling lies and I'll give your breast a rub you'll never forget"

"I understand please teach me"

"Good girl"

Nozomi and I began our study session; I answered some of the questions correctly. She made a deal that if I managed to passed the exam, she will not washi-washi me unless I did something wrong.

"I won't washi-washi you if you passed the exam"

"How can I be sure?"

"It depends on your actions Nico-chi

"Deal"

Every day we always study in Nozomi's house until the day of the exams. I am nervous because if I didn't pass our exam, she will washi washi me. Luckily it's a good news for me

"Yes! I passed the exam"

I went to our club room and I was surprised when I heard that they also passed the exam

"Yehey I passed the exam" Honoka said

"Me too nya"

"What about you Nico-senpai?"

I showed them my test paper and they were happy

"Alright, let's go practice" Honoka said

We happily went to the rooftop to start practicing for Love Live!

TIMESKIP  
We successfully saved our school in our open-house and we peformed Bokura no live kimi to no life as a group of nine when Eli and Nozomi joined µ's.

"We did it" Honoka announced

"Yeah" we agreed

After this two joined, Nozomi has the power to washi-washi me every day. I think she only targets me most of the time even though I didn't do something wrong (weh?)

'I must get my revenge' I thought

I noticed that Nozomi will do a washi-washi on me but before she can do that, I got ahead of her and perform the taste of her own medicine

'it's so big'

"I never knew you want my body Nico-chi"

"Who told you I want your body baka?" I asked blushing

Then Nozomi suddenly kabedon me on the nearest wall; I don't know what to do somebody help me

"Ara ara Nico-chi you're blushing" Nozomi teased

"I'm not blushing mou"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not"

'Yes"

"No"

"Alright Nozomi, I like you, not your body but yourself"

"You liked me?"

"W-what who to-told you Nico like yo-you?" I stuttered while talking to her and blushing

"Don't worry I like you too Nico-chi"

"Then wo-would like Nico to be your girlfriend?"

"More than anything"

OMAKE:

Nozomi kissed me passionately after we confessed to each other and she washi washi me while we were kissing.

"SHAMELESS" we heard a shout and when we opened the door it revealed the rest of µ's eavesdropping and a fainted Umi-chan


	4. Kotori x Umi

Requested by: HeliUmi430

Umi's POV

I'm walking with Honoka and Kotori. The three of us are going to school. As we are near the gate, the bell started ringing. Honoka suddenly grabbed our hands and started running.

"We are late!" she shouted

"Honoka-chan matte"

We reached our classroom and when we entered, surprisingly there's no teacher so we decided to sit on our chairs while we wait for her.

After a few minutes,she entered the room and started her lesson. The lesson is easy because I read the topic in advanced.

TIMESKIP brought to you by Honk sleeping in class

The break started and we went to the rooftop to practice. The rest of the µ's members are waiting for us when we got there.

"Good morning everyone" Honoka said

"Good morning nya!" RIn shouted

The others said good morning to us and we started practicing. As we were practicing, Nico and Maki fight again as usual.

"You bump me tomato-head"

"What are you saying, shorty?"

"Who are you calling shorty?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

But before they could even take their fight into another level, Nozomi stopped them by using her killer move, washi washi.

"Are you still going fight?"

"No ma'am" they said

The two stopped fighting and our practice resumes. AS we finished, the bell ringed again signaling for us to go back to our class.

We entered our room then the teacher told us that we need to prepare a song because we will represent our class in the upcoming event.

Honoka suddenly agreed which led Kotori and I to join as well. We discuss the song on which we are about to sing but nothing comes in our minds. Maybe we need to talk about this with the rest of the members.

The class ended and we are going to the rooftop to discuss about the event. When we got there, they are lost in thoughts. They didn't even noticed us but Honoka shouted

"Girls we need help"

This snapped them back to reality and looked at Honoka. They are wondering why of all people, Honoka is the one who needed help.

"The three of us are going to perform in the event but we don't know what song to sing"

"Why not sing a µ's song?"

"We want to but µ's is about the 9 of us"

"You can sing Start:Dash considering that it is the first song of µ's and the three of you are the original members"

"Nice idea Eli-chan"

"Thank you Eli-chan" Kotori said

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome" she said

We decided to cut our practice as µ's then Honoka, Kotori and I practice Start dash. We still sound good in my opinion.

As we finished singing the song, the members clapped and complimented us. Suddenly my heart beat fast when I saw Kotori smiling.

'What is this feeling?'

Kotori asked me if I'm alright and I said yes. Honoka took charge of the situation and told us that practice is over, we can finally go home.

Honoka whispered something to Kotori and she blushed. I wonder what Honoka told her. The three of us walked home.

Kotori's POV

I noticed that Umi-chan is blushing so I asked her if she is alright then she said yes. Honoka told us that we can now go home because practice is over.

She then whispered "Take care of Umi-chan" I blushed when she said that. The three of us went home. I was thinking of Umi-chan's cute face.

'Maybe I have to confess to her'

Umi's POV

'Kotori is cute' wait what am I thinking it's shameless but I have to agree she is indeed cute. 'I will confess to her someday'

The days went fast and before we know it, theday of the event came. It is so fun we eat a lot of food but Honoka needs to stay in shape so I give her a limit of eating three breads.

"Umi-chan you're not fair"

"It's for your own good Honoka"

"Kotori-chan help me"

"Umi-chan is right or else you'll get fat, Honoka-chan"

Honoka pouted and it made Kotori to say "I'll ask Umi-chan if you can get five"

"Umi-chan ONEGAI!" Kotori said

"Alright you can get... five" I said, defeated

"Yehey" she cheered

"But remember we have to perform later understood?"

"Yes"

We continued to stroll around the school and three of us took a picture. Someone called us and said that we have to get ready because the performance will start in ten minutes.

We quickly went to the dressing room to change. Our outfits are the same with the time we first performed it.

"Let's do this"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Suddenly we heard another voices that continued the count. We were surprised when we saw them. They came to support us

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine"

"µ's music start"

I say hey hey hey start dash

Hey hey hey start dash

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo

Itsuka sora ni habataku

Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame nanda

Sono hi ga zettai kuru

Kimi no kanjiteru yo ne

Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware

Kibou ni kaware

Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware

START!

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake no kimi janai

Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake ja tsumaranai

As we continued to sing, we can feel our emotions being passed to others and it made me happy. Singing is about expressing one's self.

The song finished and we can hear all the people giving us applause. We bowed and left the stage. The others congratulate us.

We suddenly heard the people shouting encore. Three of us went again on-stage and Honoka started talking

"We first performed this song as the three original members of muse, now I want to call the other members to come with us to perform the 9-member version of Start dash"

The others quickly went on-stage and we started to sing more lively than the previous one. Maybe because we are complete and the smile we project is genuine.

We finished singing and the audience clapped again. This is the best time of our life. Kotori then told me that she will say something so I followed her to the rooftop

"Umi-chan, I love you please go out with me"

Kotori confessed to me,I don't know what to do,should I accept or not. I saw Kotori crying and I seemed frozen on my spot.

'You don't feel the same way don't you?" she said before she started to run downstairs. It took me a few minutes to register what happened and when I regained my composture she is gone. I should find her

I asked the others if they saw her but they said no. I heard a gossip that there was a girl that was hit and run by a car. I quickly went to the place where the said accident happened. I saw Kotori being lifeless on the ground. I immediately called an ambulance so she can be saved. It came right away. I messaged Honoka and said that Kotori had an accident.

I rushed to the hospital where Kotori is confined. I saw the nurses and the doctor trying to revive her but they cannot save her. They said her condition is critical and there is nothing they can do to revive her. I cried why did she had to die?

I asked permission if I can go to her room and they said yes. I took her hand and cried. The love of my life is dead.

"Kotori I love you please come back to us I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I'm an idiot. I love you Kotori if you can hear me, come back to me"

I did the most shameless thing that I can think of: Kissing her on the lips, hoping for her to wake up but nothing happened, she is really dead.

**Alternate ending:**

I did the most shameless thing that I can think of: Kissing her on the lips, hoping for her to wake up then the machine started beeping she's alive! I quickly called the nurses and they went in her very fast.

"This is a miracle"

"How did this happen?"

Kotori slowly woke up, I saw her opening her eyes so I immediately kissed her, she is surprised but soon she kissed back.

"I love you Kotori I really do"

"I love you too my dear Umi-chan"

OMAKE:

We heard a door opened and we saw a fainted nurse, together with the members smirking then Honoka shouted "SEXUAL HARRASTMENT"


	5. Nozomi x Umi x Maki

Another request by Heliumi430

It's an ordinary in Otonokizaka, birds chirping on the trees and the sound coming from the rooftop where the members of µ's practice

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8"

They were practicing for their upcoming live. After a few minutes, a blue haired girl told them that they have 5 minutes break.

Umi's POV

"Alright five-minutes break"

After I said that, I can see all the members being tired. We are making progress on practicing and I'm happy with the results.

"Yum this bread is delicious" Honoka said

"How many bread did you eat this morning?" I asked her

"Uhm 6?"

"HONOKA!" I said as she ran away

"Sorry Umi-chan"

"Get back here"

Maki's POV

We watched as Umi tried catching Honoka for watching but she failed because Honoka is faster than her. I heard Nozomi giggled at the scene and it made my heart skip

'Nani sore imiwakanai' I thought

It seems that she noticed me because she asked me, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm okay, not that I feel sick or anything" I sadi while twirling my hair

"Are you sure, if you're telling a lie, I'll give you a washi-washi"

"Yes"

Suddenly I felt that I was touched and then I saw her. I let out a shout. "Iyaa"

"Are you going to tell the truth now?"

"Yes I am"

So I told her what happened and her eyes sparkled

"You must be in love"

"In love? Not that I'm interested or something"

"Yes tell me who it is"

"I don't know"

Umi's POV

It took me a while to catch her. How fast is she? When it comes to bread she is so enthusiastic. Maybe I should bribe her with bread so she can do well in her studies.

"Honoka let's make a deal"

"Sure what is it?" she said as she is munching her bread

"I'll let you eat any bread you want as long as you study well"

"I'll do it Umi-chan" she replied happily

I saw Nozomi and Maki talking to each other. I don't know why but I felt a sting on my heart. She finished talking to Maki and asked me if I'm alright

"Are you okay Umi-chan?"

"Well, I don't know. I felt a sharp pain on my heart"

"You are in love Umi-chan" she said

"Love? It's shameless" I said then I saw darkness

Nozomi's POV

I talked with both Maki and Umi because I saw that they are acting strange. Maki is in denial about being in love while Umi-chan is innocent.

"Help Umi-chan fainted"

"Umi-chan don't die yet" Kotori chirped

Kotori tried shaking her but she doesn't wake up. I tried doing a CPR to her and luckily she woke up. I apologize to her and she said that it's alright.

3rd POV

The following days, Maki and Umi are still acting strange so the baka trio called a meeting which is called "Operation: Love"

Umi's POV

We are called in the club room. Most of the members are here except Nozomi. Where is she? My eyes wandered around the room in search of her but she isn't here

"Where's Nozomi?" Maki asked

"It's a secret. Now why are the two of you are acting strange?" Nico asked

"Acting..."

"...Strange?"

"I'm not acting strange" we said at the same time

"The two of you must be in love" Kotori said

"No we aren't"

"Just admit it nya"

"I-It's about Nozomi r-right?" Hanayo asked

"How did you know? Not like I care or something" Maki said

"What about her?" I asked confused

"You are so dense Umi-chan"

"It's about love nya"

"Two of you love Nozomi right? But you cannot confess because: first, Maki-chan you cannot express your feelings well and second, you are innocent Umi-chan" Eli said

"Don't worry we will help the two of you" Honoka said

"How?"

"Leave that to Nico and company" she winked

"Come on, let's start the plan A"

"Plan A?"

They quickly left the room and then Nozomi entered the room. She might be wondering why only the three of us are here.

"Where are the others?"

"They left us here and we don't know why"

"Oh should we go to the rooftop?"

"Yes" the two of us replied

We tried to open the door but it was locked. Did they just lock us? I went to the window to open it but it is also locked.

"What should we do?"

I called Honoka on my pone but she is not answering, this might be a prank right? I tried to open the door by force but it won't budge.

"We are trap here"

"Let's wait for the others"

As we were waiting for them, Nozomi opened up a topic which is embarrassing. She asked the two of us if we have someone we love.

"Hey Umi-chan, Maki-chan do you have someone you love?"

"Yes I mean No I don't love someone" Maki said as she was blushing

"What about you Umi-chan?"

"I don't know"

"I see, what did I tell you Maki?"

"N-no secrets and lies"

"Are you telling the truth right now?"

"No, I mean Yes of course"

Nozomi suddenly attacked her, I should retreat right now. I quickly hide under the table, hoping that she will not notice me

"Okay, okay I'll tell you the truth, I love you Nozomi, just let me go"

"You love me?"

"Forget that I said that"

I don't know what happened but I felt the pain again. I cannot handle it anymore, my heart is aching. "Aarghh"

Nozomi heard it and asked "What happened?"

"My heart is aching, I don't know what to do"

"Let it out Umi-chan"

"It always happens when I see you with other people. I feel a pain in my heart, help me Nozomi-chan"

"That must be love Umi-chan"

"Love as in a relationship or as friends?"

"Love in a relationship"

"Shameless"

"Just say it"

"I lo-love you N-Nozomi-chan"

She smiled and said "I love the both of you too, will you go out with me?"

"I would love to" Maki said

"But aren't we locked here, how can we go out?"

"She means treating us to a restaurant, not like I care hmmph"

"Oh I see"

Suddenly the door opened and it revealed the other members smiling. Rin shouted "Mission success nya"

The three of us exchanged looks and with a murderous aura, we said "All of you are dead" They started to run fast but they are captured by Nozomi who gave them a very powerful washi washi they will never forget that will scar them for life.

OMAKE:

The three of us are in a date on a restaurant. She told us that she knew that everything is according to her cards.

"I know everything since the beginning that the two of you love me, the cards told me" She said as she pulled out the lovers card

"Eh?!"


	6. Nico x Maki

The µ's members are busy preparing for their upcoming live while they are practicing, a natural occurrence had happened on the rooftop

**Nico's POV**

"Watch where you are going tomato-head!"

"Who are you calling tomato-head, you minion"

"You heard me tomato-head Also I'm not a minion, I'm the universe no. 1 idol Nico nii"

"Minion"

"Tomato-head"

"Flat"

"You…"

As I am about to say another word, Nozomi suddenly appeared behind me and did her special technique: washi-washi

"Itai!"

"Are you going to stop now Nicocchi?" she asked smirking devilishly

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, apologize to her NOW"

"Yes I understand"

I went to Maki and I apologize to her because I am afraid for my life, I don't want to die yet, I'm still young and beautiful.

"I'm sorry tomato-head"

She just stared at me then she twirled her hair, she looks so cute when she does that 'wait what am I thinking?'

"It's not like I don't want to forgive you or something like that or maybe I don't I have a choice" she said blushing

"Nico nico nii, I already know that you forgave Nico nii because of her cuteness"

"Let's continue practicing" Honoka said

"Yes" we replied

**Natsuiro egao de 1, 2 jump**

**Pika pika feisu agetai**

**Issho ga ii ne ii yo ne **

**Unazuite yo**

We practiced my center song and after we are finished, we were tired so we sat down. I saw Maki-chan fainting, before I knew it, I already caught her before she fell.

**Maki's POV**

We are practicing on the rooftop when suddenly Nico-chan and I started a fight, it is a natural occurrence so there's no doubt about that.

"Watch where you are going tomato-head!"

"Who are you calling tomato-head, you minion"

"You heard me tomato-head Also I'm not a minion, I'm the universe no. 1 idol Nico nii"

"Minion"

"Tomato-head"

"Flat"

"You…"

Nozomi suddenly appeared behind her and performed her washi-washi. I can't hear what she is saying but I heard her screaming. After Nozomi left, she went to me and apologized

"I'm sorry tomato-head"

I stared at her and I twirled my hair before I replied, she looks cute, she's like a child asking for forgiveness 'what the heck am I thinking?'

"It's not like I don't want to forgive you or something like that or maybe I don't I have a choice" I said blushing

"Nico nico nii, I already know that you forgave Nico nii because of her cuteness"

"Let's continue practicing" Honoka said

"Yes" we replied

We practiced Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 jump which is Nico-chan's center after we are finished, we sat down because we were tired. I tried to sit but I blacked out

**Nico's POV**

After she fainted, I volunteered to bring her to the infirmary, the members nodded while Nozomi whispered something to Eli.

'Wow she is light' I thought while I piggyback her

We reached the infirmary without having any problems. I opened the door and laid her to the bed, As I was about to leave, she said "don't leave Nico-chan" I saw her sleeping peacefully so I caressed her hair and whispered "I will not leave you, after all I love you"

She stirred in her sleeping then her eyes opened. "You're awaked Maki-chan!" I yelled

"Is it true that you love me?"

'You heard it?"

"It is the first thing that I heard when I woke up"

"Eh?!"

"Don't worry Nico-chan, I love you too"

"What about µ's, what will they think?"

"Let's keep it a secret" she winked

"Alright"

As we finished talking, the door slammed open, revealing Rin and the other members. They were happy because she is now awake.

"Maki-chan we are worried about you luckily Nico-chan offered to take you here"

"Nani sore imiwakanai"

"What are you saying tomato-head?" I said and winked hoping for her to catch on the plan

"None of your business minion"

"Things are normal now, let's go home" Eli said

"Yes" we said

The others left, leaving the two of us but before she could get up, I told her that she will stay in my place.

"You will stay at my place, you need to recover"

"Fine I'll contact my parents"

She called her parents and told them that she will be staying at my home for the meantime. She ended the call and said "They accepted"

We walked home together, I'm lucky that she is my girlfriend. We reached my home quickly and I introduced to her to my siblings as my girlfriend

"You can keep them company; I'll cook for our dinner"

"Alright"

I went to the kitchen to cook dinner, I'm happy that my siblings welcomed her with love. I wished that dad is here.

I finished cooking and called them to set up the table so we can start eating. We prayed first before we eat

"Itadakimasu"

She complimented my cooking saying that I will be a good wife someday so I blushed. After we finished eating, Cocoa volunteered to wash the dishes.

"Maki-chan what about we make a song together?"

"Eh?"

"Please" I said while doing a puppy eyes

''Fine, not because I want to do a song with you" she said while being a tsundere again

I kissed her on the lips so she can stop talking, she blushed and she became quiet. "Aha I got you Maki-chan"

"Ok we can start making a song tomorrow"

"Wait a minute I have a lyrics here" I said while searching for my notes

"Here, take a look"

**Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru**

**Hora mata me ga au kuse ni**

"We will make this tomorrow, I promise"

"Yehey thank you Maki-chan"

"Let's sleep now, I'm tired, good night I love you"

"Good night I love you too Maki-chan"

The next day, we woke up early because we have school, luckily I have an extra school uniform that she can wear. We prepared everything before we go to school then I bid farewell to my siblings

We walked towards our school and meet everyone. The bell started to ring so we hurriedly went to our classrooms

TIMESKIP brought to you by Nico being washi washi by Nozomi

The class ended so I went to the music room. I found Maki sitting on the piano chair, concentrating on a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper and I saw newly added lyrics on top of what I wrote last night. It seems that she already had completed the lyrics and she is concentrating on the melody

"How's the song going?"

''The lyrics are finished, I'm just creating a tune for it"

"Wow it's fast"

"Yeah"

I started humming something and I don't know how but she suddenly got an idea when I hummed, she is truly a genius pianist

"I got it" she said as she played some keys and wrote it down

"Thank you Nico-chan"

"Your welcome Maki-chan"

The door opened and we saw a panting Rin. She told us that practice is about to start so we have to hurry or else Umi might get angry

We went to the rooftop and started stretching. We practiced my center song again and this time, Maki didn't faint.

"We should perform a duet" Honoka suddenly announced

"WHAT?!" we shouted

"Teehe"

"Honoka…" Umi started

"…That's a great idea" Eli continued

"I agree, we perform as a sub-unit before right? So there's no harm if we do a duet" Nozomi said

I looked at Maki and she did the same, maybe we are thinking the same thing, I should tell her later about it.

"Are you looking at me"

"Don't look at me"

"Why are you always looking at me?"

"You're always looking at me aren't you?"

"I'm only looking at you because you looked at me first"

''See you were looking"

They started to look at us thinking that we are bickering but they didn't notice that it is just a trap so we can leave the rooftop

"Hmmphh" I said while she stormed out

I told them that I will apologize to her and they just nodded. I texted her that I will be going to the music room so that we can continue with the song (insert lenny face)

I arrived at the music room and then she taught me the tune of our song. We named our song "Zurui yo magnetic today" because we are like a magnet with polar opposites. We decided to sing it for fun

**Kocchi miteru? kocchi minaide!**

**Wanawanawana. wana nanda?**

**Mikata mitai? soretomo teki?**

**Wanawanawana. wana nanda?**

**(Nande itsumo kocchi miteru no? sotchi koso miteru desho!)**

**(Sotchi ga miru kara mirun datteba!**

**Hora! yappari miteru janai!)**

**Masaka kyou mo koko de battari... guuzen na no kana**

**Soretomo sakuryaku toka? .shi!**

**Baka ne kangae sugi desho demo ne kangaeteru**

**Kocchi miteru? kocchi minaide!**

**Nee... yappari...**

**Hanashikakete mite yo kono mama ja**

**Mikata na no ka teki nano ka ki ni naru desho**

**Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru**

**Hora mata me ga au kuse ni**

**Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au**

**Aa... jiryoku ga zurui! (kocchi miteru? kocchi minaide!)**

**Kocchi konai? kocchi kinasai!**

**Dokidokidoki. douki fujun?**

**Nakayoshi kibou? Raibaru shibou?**

**Dokidokidoki. douki fujun?**

**Tabun ne ashita koso sunao ni waraikakeru yo**

**Kimete mo tamerai kibun... .shi!**

**Iya na seikaku shiteru ne douse konna seikaku da mon**

**Kocchi konai? kocchi kinasai!**

**Nee... hontou wa...**

**Niteru kamo ne doko ka reisei na toko?**

**Nakayoshi kibou Raibaru shibou ki ni naru desho**

**Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushiteru**

**Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai**

**Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au**

**Aa... Magnetic today! (kocchi konai? kocchi kinasai!)**

**We finished singing the song and we are satisfied with the result **

**Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru**

**Hora mata me ga au kuse ni**

**Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au**

**Aa... jiryoku ga zurui!**

**Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushiteru**

**Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai**

**Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au**

**Aa... Magnetic today! (nee dou suru? sassato kimete!)**

**Kocchi miteru? kocchi minaide!**

**Wanawanawana. wana nanda?**

**Mikata mitai? soretomo teki?**

**Wanawanawana. wana nanda?**

We finished singing the song and we are satisfied with the result. I gave her a short peck on the lips and said "I love you Maki-chan"

"I love you too Nico-chan"

We heard the door opened and we saw the rest of the members smirking while Nozomi had a cam recorder. That is when we realize that they are eavesdropping

"That's a dirty old trick Nicocchi, you have to be punished"

"Sorry Nozomi, I will not do it again"

**OMAKE:**

"NicoMaki is sailing" Soramaru said

"NicoMaki is life" Pile said

'They shipped NicoMaki that badly?' the rest of the members of µ's thought


	7. Eli x Dia

Dia's POV

The rest of the members of Aqours are busy preparing for new year's eve. I wonder if they remember what is the occasion other than New Year

"Happy New Year Oneechan and also Happy Birthday" Ruby said

"Thank you Ruby" I'm glad my sister remembered my birthday. I wished the others will remember

"Anyone home?" We heard a voice coming from the door

"Chika they're probably busy and also we should knock first"

"Oh right hehe"

We heard the knock on the door and I went to open it. When I opened the door,

"Happy Birthday Dia-san" I saw the first and second years but Kanan and Mari are not here

"Thank you minna, where's Kanan-san and Mari-san?"

"They said that we should went here first because they have to do something zura"

"Oh I see, Come in"

"Pardon the intrusion" they said

After a few minutes, the devil went to our Home. I wonder what she is up to

"Minna-san Shiny!"

"Why are you late Mari-san?"

"It's a secret" she said then winked

"Sorry we're late"

Kanan-san said as she and another girl went inside. I don't know if I'm dreaming or what because I think I just saw Eli Ayase of MUSE

I stand there like a stone when our eyes met. My idol is here in my home!

"Kyaah Are you Ayase-san? I am your number one fan please sign this" I said as I pull out my Eli Merchandise out of nowhere

She signed all my merchandise. She is the real Ayase Eli. I think I forgot something but what is it? My NAME! I haven't introduced myself to Ayase-san

"I am sorry for the little outburst earlier. I am Dia Kurosawa, the student council president of Uranohoshi High. It's nice to meet you Ayase-san"

"Likewise Kurosawa-san" she smiled at me

Kyahh she is so pretty, I wonder if she has a boyfriend or maybe a girlfriend. She is the perfect woman in my eyes

"Ne Ayase-san, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend but I have a girlfriend, her name is Umi"

"Eh?"

"Just kidding, she is not my girlfriend... Yet"

"Oh okay what brings you here Ayase-san?"

"This girl brought me here and told me that I had a fan here in Uchiura and it is her special day so Happy Birthday Kurosawa-san"

"Thank you, it is an honor to meet you"

"Are you ready for your birthday gift?"

"Gift?" I asked while she motioned something outside and I heard several voices singing

"Happy birtday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you"

I was shocked,the whole muse is here. It is a dream come true for me. I looked around and I saw my fellow members, they can't believe it

A few hours had passed since Muse visited us, they are still here talking to the other members of Aqours. Suddenly Ayase-san walked towards me

"Are you happy?"

"More than happy"

"You know I was against about the formation of Muse a few years ago. I thought they are just playing around when they said that they will save our school. It all started with just 3 members and that 3 became 7, that became 9. Being with muse is not just fun, we also experienced hardships and trials but that taught us how to be strong and I will not forget about it."

"Thank you Ayase-san"

"No, it's thanks to the people who believed in us including you"

The fireworks started and all of us stopped what we are doing as we look to the beautiful scenery it is a very wonderful I knew it, it is already morning and it is time for them to go home

"Until we meet again Kurosawa-san and good luck in Love Live we'll be supporting you" she said as she kissed my forehead


	8. Kotori x Eli

Kotori's POV

It's the first day of school, Umi-chan, Honoka-chan and I are now second-years. I'm nervous but at the same time I'm excited.

We are in Honoka's home, waking her up. I hope Umi-chan won't scold her too much

"Honoka we're now second-year students, can't you be more punctual?"

"Sorry it's just-"

"You stayed up late, reading manga?"

"Yes" she said as she is fidgeting her fingers

"Now, now Honoka you better get ready or else we'll be late for school"

"Thank you Kotori-chan" she said as she went out

"Kotori you're too soft on her" Umi-chan said

"Hehehe" I nervously giggled

After a few minutes, Honoka-chan returned with a towel, she told us to wait for her downstairs so we went outside her room

"I'm ready" I looked at the clock and saw that we only have 10 minutes left

"We're gonna be late!" Honoka-chan quickly grabbed a bread and shouted "We'll go now"

"Be careful" they said as we ran towards Otonokizaka

We arrived in Otonokizaka after 9 minutes, luckily we're safe from being late. we went to our classroom and the teacher isn't there yet.

"Attention to all students, please go the auditorium immediately, I repeat all students please go to the auditorium" we heard mom's voice on the speaker

" I wonder what it is about"

"Let's go Umi-chan, Kotori-chan"

"Yeah"

We went to the auditorium and we are shocked by the news that Otonokizaka will be shut down. Even Honoka-chan fainted when we heard the news

After a while, she regain consciousness and her optimistic personality returned but when she saw the news again on the bulletin board she sprint towards our room and we told her that she isn't dreaming

She is sad because of Otonokizaka will be shut down but she told us what is the real reason

"I haven't studied for entrance exams, both of you have good grades so you don't have problems with that"

"Honoka..."

"Let's study together" I said

"Thank you kotori-chan"

The bell rang signaling for our break time. Honoka-chan told us to go the tree where we always sit

"This bread is delicious" she said then we are confronted by the student council

"Who are they?" Honoka-chan whispered

"The student council"

"Minami-san did Principal Minami told you about the news earlier in advance?" The student council President, Ayase Eli-san asked me

"No, I just know it today"

"Is that so? Thank you"

"Uhm about the school shutting dow-"

"It's none of your business" she said coldly

Timeskip

We started an idol group named μ's. At first we only have 3 members but as we progress, 4 people joined: Koizumi Hanayo-san, Hoshizora Rin-san, Nishikino Maki-san and Yazawa Nico-senpai.

Ayase senpai taught us how to dance and at first, we have difficulty but we worked hard to be on her standard. She's very beautiful like a goddess. After a while, she opened up to us and our idol group got 2 more members: the student council

"μ's is destined to have 9 members, that's why I named your group after the 9 singing goddesses, the muse"

We have now 9 members, the open house is successful and we sang Bokura no live kimi to no life

Tashika na ima yori mo atarashii yume tsukamaetai

Daitan ni tobidaseba O.K. mai raifu

Nozomi wa ookiku ne

Senobi datteba takaku tooku

Mabushii ashita dakishime ni yukou

Zenbu kanaeyou

Sou dayo shinjiru dake de

Gun gun mae ni susumu yo, kimi ga!

Kotae nakute iinda wakaru kara

Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji

Nando demo akiramezu ni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen

Genki no ondo wa sagaranai

Atsui mama de habataiteku

Akogare o kataru kimi no

Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki... daisuki!

Naite mo sora no iro kawaranaishi aoi mama de

Ima sugu ni aitai ne O.K. sanshain

Narande kanjitai

Rikutsu janaku soba ni itara

Kimochi ga gutto chikazuku imi ga

Sugu ni tsutawaru yo

Sou dane daremo ga hitotsu

Motteru yuuki no kakera wa, kimi to!

Issho datteba zutto ne

Omoitsuki de ii kara oikakete

Kokoro odoru basho o sagasou

Tsumazuite okiagatte mitsume aeru ureshii bouken

Egao wa doko made todoku kana

Yakusoku toka iranai kedo

Itsumademo kimi to itai

Kakenukete issho ni kirakira... kirakira!

Kotae nakute iinda wakaru kara

Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji

Nando demo akiramezu ni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen

Genki no ondo wa sagaranai

Atsui mama de habataiteku

Akogare o kataru kimi no

Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki... daisuki!

After a while, Eli-senpai opened up to us. At first I thought she is a cold person but the truth is she is a kind person. She is also cute and clever, she could make people fall for her

One day, they caught me when they saw me in my maid uniform forcing me to tell them the truth that I am the legendary maid, Minalinsky. Eli-senpai got the idea to perform in Akihabara

"Let's make our next live here but Umi-san won't be writing the lyrics for the song. It must be someone who is familiar with the place" then they turned their heads on me

"Me?!"

"Nice idea Eli-senpai" Honoka-chan said

After a few days with the help of Umi-chan and Honoka-chan, we finished the lyrics but the problem is our costume. Nico-senpai and I are the only ones who could sew and Nico-senpai always leave after class

I went to the clubroom and began to sew our clothes. This time we will be wearing maid uniform tomorrow for our performance.I heard a knock from the door and I saw Eli-senpai

"Do you need some help Kotori-san?"

"Yes please"

Eli-senpai and I began to sew our clothes. I am amazed that she is good at sewing and before I knew it, we finished the maid uniforms

"I'm tired"

"Thank you Eli-senpai, you're such a great help, I cannot finish these without you and it makes me fall for you more"

"Kotori-san" she said while she lift my chin and she kissed my forehead

"I feel the same, I love you"

"I love you too senpai"

"Eli, call me Eli"

"I love you Eli"

"I love you top Kotori-chan" we kissed each other

Omake

"Shameless!" we heard a shout then a loud thud. We opened the door and we saw the rest them eavesdropping

"Congratulations" they nervously said as Eli became serious

"Prepare yourselves tomorrow except for Kotori-chan"

"Dareka Tasukete"

(chotto mattete)

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I wrote a ship oneshot so I'm getting rusty hahaha see you on the next update


	9. Nico x Umi

Requested by w1z4_f3nr1 I hope you like this sorry for the delay

Nico's POV

We are having a practice at the rooftop as usual but Umi is absent today, I wonder why? Better ask Honoka

"Honoka do you know why Umi is absent today?"

"Umi-chan? she left earlier after class"

"It's not like Umi to skip practice"

"Ara ara Nicocchi, are you worried about Umi-chan?" Nozomi joined our conversation

"Of course not, just wondering why she isn't here"

"M-Maybe she has a boyfriend?" Hanayo said

Before I knew it, all the members present joined our conversation. What should we do? Love Live is on 2 weeks

"Let's ask her tomorrow so that we'll know why she is skipping practice" Eli said

"Okay" we said

"Practice is over, you can now go home" she added

I decided to go to the convenience store before going home to buy some groceries

"Welcome to Hanamaru store how can I help you?" a familiar voice asked

"Umi?!"

"Nico?!"

"Why are you working here?"

"I-I'll tell you la-later,my shift will end in 30 minutes"

After the short conversation with Umi, I began to shop some groceries for dinner. I think I will make some curry tonight

"That will be *** yen"

I paid the cashier and waited for Umi. I didn't know that she is working here. Someone tapped my shoulder

"Waah! Umi don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, let's go?"

"Sure let's go to the park"

We arrived at the park after a few minutes of walking. we sat at the nearby bench and she told me the reason why she is working there

"My parents don't have enough money to support me and my sister so I search for a vacant job. The salary is great but it's consuming my time with μ's. I'm sorry"

"It's alright I know that the others will understand"

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home"

"No need"

"I insist"

She walk me home and the rain started to pour after she left. Does she got home safe?

The next day she still doesn't came to practice. What happened to her? Is she alright?

"Honoka did Umi attend class today?"

"I don't know, I haven't see her today"

"Umi-chan is sick"

"What?!" all the members heard my shout because they stopped what they were doing

"I have to do something important please continue without me"

I started to run to her house luckily the three of them are childhood friends so their home are quite near to each other

Umi's POV

"Cough cough"

"Umi, your friend is here to visit"

The door to my room was forcefully opened by Nico? Why is she here? What about practice?

"How are you Umi?"

"Sick"

I suddenly felt a light chop on my head. Ow that hurts why did she hit my head?

"That's what you get for running in the rain"

"Sorry"

"I'm so worried you know? Kotori told us that you're sick so I ran all the way here to make sure that you're alright"

"Sorry"

"Please don't let it happen again I don't want to lose you"

"Sorry I won't let it happen next time"

"...after all I love you" she mumbled

"What did you said?"

"Nothing are you hungry?"

Then my stomach growls I guess I'm hungry huh, I wonder what should I eat today

"I'll make you a rice porridge so you'll be healed instantly"

"Thank you"

Nico's POV

I left her room to make a rice porridge in the kitchen. Her mother left earlier to buy some medicine while her father is in the dojo.

I made a rice porridge and went back to her room. She is reading a book when I returned

"The food is ready"

"Thank you"

"Let me feed you"

"No thanks"

"I insist"

"You win"

I feed her and slowly she is regaining her health. I knew it, my porridge heals people

"Thank you very much"

"No problem after all I love you Umi"

"Eh? You love me?"

"I-I uh as a friend that's right" I added

"I love you too Nico"

Omake

Umi woke up next to Nico in her bed trying to remember what happened yesterday

"Shameless!"

On the other side,

"Is it alright to let Nico go?"

"Yes after it is what the cards said Elicchi" she said while holding a lovers card


End file.
